Be My Hero?
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog finally settled down and had two beautiful children with Amy Rose, but what does it mean to be a father, a hero, and a provider? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Morning momma!" screamed two hoglet children racing to the table. Amy Rose turned around and smiled watching them take their seats.

Amy Rose was a fully matured woman with a youthful glow. She grew slightly taller but was still a few inches shorter than Sonic. Her quills resembled long hair that flowed down her to her butt. Her lips were a rosy pink color that complimented her fair colored muzzle. She wore a flowing red dress that reached her knees with a white ribbon tied around her waist.

"Morning sweeties" greeted Amy preparing a plate of eggs and bacon. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good! Ready to take on the day!" said light blue hedgehog. The first child's name was Zip the Hedgehog, who's six years old. He had light blue fur, the same shade of green eyes like his mother, and a light tannish muzzle and tummy like his father. He had sneakers like his father, but they were green instead of red.

"It was great momma." answered Dash, the baby of the bunch. She was a four year old pink hedgehog with blue tips on her quills, her father's shade of green eyes, and had a fair colored muzzle like her mother. She wore an orange dress with ruffles with small orange sandals.

Before serving breakfast, Amy paused. "Oh kids? Could you wake up your dad, he needs to eat breakfast and go to work."

"Okay!" the hoglets ran upstairs to the master bedroom to see their father snoring loudly. Sonic was still sleeping, not aware that the alarm rang fifteen minutes ago.

"Daddy, wake up!" Dash yelled, pulling on his quill." Sonic's left ear twitched but he still was in deep sleep. "Daddy's such a heavy sleeper, he's gonna be late for work."

"I got this, sis" said Zip, preparing for a spin dash. "WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" he screamed while spin dashing on his dad's tummy. Sonic woke up immediately. "D-Dammit!" yelled Sonic. Zip jumped off.

"Run sis, run!" Zip yelled grabbing her sister's hand dashing out.

Sonic rubbed his tummy in pain. "A-ah… he's getting stronger everyday.." Sonic's eyes gazed to the clock. "Damn it's breakfast!" Sonic wasted no time getting ready for work; although he was much slower than ever these days. While brushing his quills, Sonic often reminisced about the glory days as him as a hero, stopping Eggman, saving the animals, and running where ever and whenever he wanted. He didn't regret settling down with Amy and having children, in fact he made them his number one priority, but he missed those years.

Sonic walked downstairs instead of running, he wasn't looking forward to work especially with his boss, but someone needed to put chilidogs on the table for the family. He and Amy moved their family to a part in Central Square; it was a change moving from his parents' house but bills needed to be paid. On the bright side, ever since the kids started going to school, Amy started to open up her floral business along with her best friend Cream the Rabbit, who is now pregnant with Tails' child.

"Sup, fam." greeted the blue hedgehog, wearing a white button down shirt, a red tie, and red sneakers. He sat with this children, waiting to be served breakfast by his wife.

"Daddy!" the kids yelled, hugging him.

"Morning, dear." Amy smiled, serving him warm eggs, bacon, and toast.

Sonic kissed his wife gently. "Mmm, mornin', M'lady" he spoke in a regal tone. The kids gagged, watching their parents be lovey dovey.

"Oh and Zip the hedgehog, I got a call from the substitute teacher yesterday. He said you were disrupting the class!" Amy said while pouring orange juice. Zip's ears flopped.

"Alright! My boy's the class rebel!" Sonic cheered, giving a thumbs up. Amy glared, causing Sonic to change his tone of voice to a serious tone.

"and for that no chilidogs tonight!"

"Daaaaaad" he whined.

"Fine, chilidogs but no dessert."

Amy sat down with her plate "Alright kids, you're gonna be late. Put your plates in the sink and give mommy and daddy a kiss."

The kids obeyed and said their goodbyes, leaving Sonic and Amy to eat alone in peace.

"Rouge's birthday party is tomorrow." reminded Amy. Sonic nodded while eating his bacon. The room was silent until Sonic spoke.

"Hey Ames?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Ever wondered what it'd be like to go on adventures again like we did years ago?" Sonic looked at a picture with him and his friends. "Busting badniks, Dr. Egghead, and all the other villains."

Amy blinked twice. "Uh Sonic, that was years ago, now we have children. We don't want to put them in any danger. Besides, having kids means many adventures, just not as much running unless you're chasing them at a toy store."

Sonic pouted like a child. "Yeeaah..but I mean real adventures." Amy sighed softly and took both of their plates.

"Sonic, everyone is settling down. Shadow married Rouge and has two daughters, Cream and Tails are together with a baby coming, Knuckles and Tikal have a son, Silver and Blaze have three children, Vector married Vanilla, Charmy has a girlfriend, Espio's with Sonia, and Manic is…uhh"

Sonic shrugged "Beats me, heard he's traveling with a band gettin stoned."

"I know it's slow paced now, but raising our kids will be worth it." She kissed his cheek. "Now you need to go to work, you know how your boss feels about being late."

"Fine..." Sonic mumbled. "See ya later." Sonic ran out of the house leaving a trail of smoke.

Amy looked at the counter, "Guess he didn't forget his lunchbox this time." She sighed, thinking about what Sonic said earlier.

"I hope he doesn't regret all this…" she thought. "I need to get ready for work."

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Cheese, could you water the petunias?" asked an older, pregnant Cream the rabbit.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped, flying over the petunias with a watering can.

Amy was in a daydream thinking about what Sonic said earlier. Was he bored with his life married to her? Was he bored with the kids? Does he regret getting married? They have a pretty healthy sex life, she was a pretty good cook, and does her best to take care of her family. She wondered what was wrong. Thoughts scurried though the pink hedgehog's brain that she wasn't focused on running her floral shop.

"Amy?"

Amy turned around to see Blaze. She snapped out of her thoughts. "H-hey Blaze."

"Is something wrong?"

"W-well…Sonic told me how he missed going on adventures." She paused, "I'm just worried that he's bored with me."

"Why would Mr. Sonic be bored with you, Amy? You're a great wife!" said Cream.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"You really think so?" asked Amy.

"Well yeah, Sonic can't keep his hands off you." said Blaze. "Besides...to be honest, I never expected Sonic to be the type to settle down with anyone. Falling in love with you must've changed his mind."

"Buuuut she can be a bit bossy." whispered Cream to Cheese.

"What did you say?!" yelled Amy.

"N-Nothing." Cream smiled, backing away nervously.

Amy calmed down and faced Blaze. "Anyways, you do have a point…thanks guys."

"No problem." Blaze said. "And everyone misses parts of their childhood."

"Yea, I miss being a kid because life was easier; but it doesn't mean I don't this." Cream commented pointing to her noticeable baby bump. Amy giggled.

"Well we better get the rest of these flowers watered. Oh, and we need an order of new pots." said Amy, observing the store.

"Right!" cheered Cream

"Chao Chao!" followed Cheese.

 ** _At the Station Square Real Estate Building…_**

Sonic was tapping his foot at his office bored. "Dammit, this job is too slow!"

"Then why don't you get some coffee?" asked Sid the blue Sloth, Sonic's droopy coworker, in his normal monotone voice.

Sonic chuckled. "Ah, no thanks, I can't have coffee. You think if I'm fast now, just wait until coffee touches my lips. Besides, it's nasty."

Sid grumbled. "Why did the boss hire you again? You have no high school or college experience."

"Cause, I'm charming, awesome, the best and I've been busy saving the world." Sonic bragged. "Besides, I'm friendly and that's part of selling houses, right?"

"I thought you hated this job." Sid reminded.

"You have no idea, but I got a family I need to support." Sonic said holding up a photo of him, Amy, and his children Zip and Dash at the beach. "Yep, I'm the luckiest hedgehog in the whole world."

Sid sighed, sipping his plain black coffee. "It must be nice having a family, my wife and son never respect me, taking over my life."

"It's great, but I do miss the old days. I miss saving people and… being a hero. Also I miss kicking Dr. Eggman's butt!" said Sonic.

"Dr. who?" asked Sid.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, KEEP MAKING SALES, LET'S GO GO GO!" a bald, small portly man in a suit yelled.

"Uh oh, it's the boss Mr. Boom." Sid moped.

Sonic crossed his arms annoyed. "Why does he have to use that megaphone; his voice is already loud enough."

"So is yours, keep your voice down!" said Sid.

"What was that, Sloth?" yelled Mr. Boom.

"Nothing, sir." Responded Sid watching his boss leave, before turning his head to Sonic. "See what you did?"

"This is the most amped you've been, Sid." Sonic chuckled, placing his feet up on his desk. He gazed at the clock. "Damn, I hope this day goes by quicker than my feet…can't stand the boss. He's always telling me what to do."

"Doesn't your wife tell you what to do?" Sid asked. "Also, it's his job…"

"Well yeah…but she does it out of love, and since I love her I let it slide. But since Mr. Boom's my boss and giving me the paycheck, I have to let him slide too."

Sonic then looked at his phone. "Wonder what Tails is up to…he's grown a lot too", grabbing the phone, Sonic wasted no time dialing the phone.

The phone rang on Tails' end while he was fixing his new airplane, the Tornado V. This was his new project he's been working on in the last couple of months when he wasn't attending to his pregnant rabbit girlfriend's needs. Tails was also taller, his voice was deeper, and he started wearing brown kakis, black boots with a tool belt. Cream said it made him look pretty sexy.

"Wonder who that could be.." Tails picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tails, buddy!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey, Sonic! What's up? How's life?" Tails asked.

"Life's good, but have you heard anything about Dr. Eggman? Like anything at all?" Sonic asked eagerly.

Tails, feeling confused, thought about it. "Uhhh…no Sonic, I haven't seen or heard anything about Eggman since Amy gave birth to Dash in his ship. Good times."

"Hehe…really?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, it's been so long. "

"You uh..sure? Doesn't have to be any evil plots or anything…"

"No, Sonic. Why are you so worried about what Eggman's doing?" Tails asked. "If anything, you should feel relieved that he hasn't been relevant."

Sonic sighed. "Nothing, I just miss going on adventures and stuff like that. Doesn't even have to be Eggman, it could be any villain." Sonic answered. "I miss the glory days."

Tails sighed. "I miss them too, but we're grown now and you have kids. We have to mature out of this." He explained. "Besides, I don't want my child to be born into an Eggman World. Now I have to go, you'll be at Rouge's party tomorrow, right?"

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaa" Sonic groaned.

"Alright, calm your quills, it'll be okay." Tails said before hanging up.

"But Tails-…damn."

Sonic hanged up as well. ""Calm your quills"? Who says that?"

 ** _Later on at the hedgehog residence…_**

Amy was watching the chili cook while waiting for her family to return home. She thought about her conversation with Cream and Blaze and felt at peace with her marriage. She hoped for even more peace if her family liked her chili dogs tonight.

"Momma! We're home!" yelled Zip the hedgehog, holding his shivering little sister.

"I-Is it over?" asked Dash.

"Yes sis, you can get off now." Zip answered.

Amy turned around. "Kids, you're home early. How did you get here? Did the bus leave early?"

"I ran home while carrying Dash." Zip bragged, giving a thumbs up. Amy sighed and thought "his father must've taught him about super speed…"

"Zip, I would feel better if you and Dash took the bus, it's safer from the cars." Amy warned.

"But mooooooom, the bus driver is a grumpypants and he's too slow." Zip whined.

She kneeled down to her son's level and smiled warmly. "Sometimes, you have to slow down and appreciate everything around you. Besides, you might meet some friends on the bus too…and I wouldn't know what I'd do if you got hit by a car." Amy said, hugging her son.

Zip gave into the hug. "Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnneee, I'll take the smelly bus driver's bus." Amy laughed then stood up.

"Can we eat though?" asked Zip.

"Dinner's not ready yet and your father isn't back. I have to call him so he could pick up something for Rouge's cake I'll be making." Amy said, dialing the phone. Zip grumbled and went to the living room to watch television.

The phone rang on Sonic's end, who picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Sonic, could you head to the store on your way back? I need you to pick up some rock jewel candies to put on Rouge's cake." Amy said.

Sonic's stomach grumbled. He was really looking forward to those chilidogs but it had to be delayed for the missus' sake. "Alright, you need the small pack or the large?" he asked.

"Large, two large ones."

"Gotcha, love ya, babe." He said before hanging up. Sonic looked at the clock for his shift. "Yes! Thirty seconds!"

The small third second hand of the clocked, slowly moved towards the twelve. The anticipation built in the hedgehog faster than Eggman's robot factory. The bell soon rang, and everyone was free to go.

"WOOHOO!" Sonic shouted, being the first one running out of the building. "FREEDOM!" Sonic did a lap around the city with his speed in excitement. Then he paused. "Wait…I gotta get the candy." Sonic ran to the store arriving in a flash. He walked in observing the huge store. "Candy…Candy..where's the candy." His thoughts disappeared when he saw a black hedgehog.

"Shadow..?" Sonic followed, trying to spy on the black hedgehog, who was also accompanied by his two beautiful daughters.

"Hey dad, could you get me that Pretty Playhouse set for my dolls? Its only one hundred fifty dollars!" asked Ruby, Shadow and Rouge's seven year old daughter. She was a white hedgehog/bat hybrid who resembled her mother greatly but had quills for her hair with red tips at the end. She also inherited her father's red eye color. She wore a red sundress for little girls with a matching small bow in her quills and tiny white boots. Ruby was sarcastic and sassy and loved expensive toys to Shadow's dismay.

Shadow paused. "Do you think that I'm made of money? Do you think money just grows on trees?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually yes, dad." Ruby answered. Shadow huffed, continuing to walk.

"Not what with I'm getting paid with." Shadow deadpanned. "Your mother constantly spoils you, while I'm trying to teach you about work ethics."

"But dad, you married a jewel thief." Ruby challenged.

" _Former_ jewel thief." Shadow corrected

"But daddy, isn't stealing jewels hard work? You have to get past the guard guys." the second and younger daughter said. Maria, the five year old, was Shadow's youngest daughter. She resembled her sister but was shorter, had her mother's teal eyes, and had black tips on her quills instead of red. She wore a pink and black striped shirt with a jean flowing skirt and pink sneakers. She was a real sweetheart and isn't sassy unlike her mom and sister; Maria could easily turn Shadow into a big softie. She could always be seen holding Rouge or Shadow's hand. Especially Shadow's.

He sighed. "We need to find decorations for the party, then pick up mom's gift." Shadow said.

"Damn dad, can't you crack a smile?" Ruby asked giggling.

Shadow glared. "Ruby, what did I tell you about saying that word?"

"You say it." Ruby defended.

"That's because I'm an adult, when you're eighteen and out of the house. You can say whatever, but not while you're living in my house." Shadow warned, grabbing some party streamers from the shelf.

"Damn…" Ruby whispered.

Sonic chuckled, spying on Shadow would be more entertaining than he thought. "Hey Shadow!" Sonic called.

"Mr. Sonic!" the daughters cheered.

Shadow turned around and saw the blue hedgehog approaching him. "What does that faker wants this time…" Shadow thought.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here, faker?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Uhh….because anyone can come in here. My wife is making your wife a cake and she needs these candies or whatever." said Sonic. "Anyways…can I talk to you?" he asked

Shadow could tell he could tell something was seriously on his mind. "Hmph, hey kids go play in the playhouse over there." commanded Shadow.

"Kay, daddy!" said Maria.

Sonic and Shadow watched the two girls running to the play area for children. Seeing them play got Sonic thinking about his own children playing with each other, having fun and just acting like children. He and the most important woman in his life changed their lives, their routine, and homes when they had their children.

"Okay so what did you want?" asked Shadow impatiently.

"Hehe sorry…so, I have kids right?" Sonic started. Shadow was confused.

"Tell me something that I don't know."

"Well..I kinda miss the glory days. Ya know..I love my family but I feel…"

"Useless." Said Shadow.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed. "Like I'm not a hero anymore."

"Hmph, you're beating yourself up, hedgehog. "Commented Shadow. "It's pathetic."

"What are you saying?" defended Sonic.

"You're already a hero, hedgehog." Said Shadow. Sonic's eyes widened but was still confused.

"Look over there." Shadow said, pointing at a human father and his son.

The son was struggling to get the ball from the high shelf. The father reached and grabbed the ball, handing it to his son.

"Thanks, dad! You're the greatest!" cheered the boy.

The father laughed. "Well I'm your father, son. It's our job to be there for you." He explained.

Sonic smiled, amazed at how his kid admired his father. "Wow…"

"Being a family man can be a pain but it's worth every second, every penny you earn, and every smile on your family's faces. You see hedgehog, I work every day at the GUN agency to provide for this family! I attend their annoying school plays and I had to help change their diapers. Why? Because I love my daughters, and everyday I'm always gonna be their hero." explained Shadow. "Some fathers are dead or they bail on their families and can't be there for their child, but here you are alive, hedgehog, making a hero of yourself dammit!"

Sonic took every word Shadow said and sunk it into his mind and heart. Shadow was a grump, but he has a wise person at heart. Turns out he was a good father after all.

"Wow..Shadow, thank you." said Sonic. "This puts things in perspective."

"You can repay me if we need a babysitter…for free." Shadow smirked. "Besides….your son wouldn't stop going on about you in class."

"How did you k-…wait were you the substitute teacher?" asked Sonic.

Shadow's eyes shifted away from him. "Just for the day, Ruby….begged me to do it."

Sonic laughed which annoyed Shadow. "Shadow, you're something else!" teased Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

"Whatever, now go be a hero to your damn family." said Shadow

"Well, they need me to help tear up those chilidogs I'm having tonight. I will, thanks Shadow!"

 **Later…**

"Moooooooom, I'm hungry." Complained Zip, who was sitting at the table with Dash.

Amy sighed. "Sweetie, I'm sure he'll be here soon. We're not starting chilidog night without your father." Zip groaned. "Why don't you get yourself an apple?" Amy asked.

"We're all out of apples." said Zip.

The blue blur ran inside and made it to the kitchen in a blink of an eye. "Did somebody say apples?" Sonic asked, holding a bag of apples.

"Daddy!" Zip and Dash cheered.

"Oh Sonic, I'm glad you're home!" exclaimed Amy.

"What took you so long?" asked Zip.

"Zip!"

"Nah, its okay, Ames." Sonic replied, picking up his light blue son and placing him on his back. "Well son, a friend showed me something important that'll really stick with me for a long time."

"What did you learn, dad?" asked a confused Zip, hanging on to his dad.

"I learned how to be a hero, little buddy."

Zip was even more confused. "What? But you're already are a hero! You always told me stories about defeating Dr. Eggman, rescuing the animals, rescuing mom, and everyone else."

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah but I mean being a dad, which is the best hero I can be." said Sonic. "Making sure you have enough to eat especially chilidogs, going to your school plays, making sure you get piggyback rides, and well…keeping you, your sister and your mom safe."

Listening to her husband expressing about the joys of being a father made Amy smile. "Oh Sonic, I'm so glad to hear you've learned something." Sonic places an arm around her waist and grinned.

"So, is that chilidogs I smell?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Only for my favooorite hero." Amy sung.

"Ah, you're the best babe!" he complimented, sitting down with his children while Amy prepared the plates.

"Oh and son."

"Yea, dad?"

"I've decided to let you have dessert after all." Said Sonic, turning to Amy who had her hands on her hips with a smug on her face. "If it's okay with your mother of course…hehe"

Amy giggled. "Alright, if you promise me you'll be good, Zip."

"You got it, mom!" exclaimed Zip.

 **Next Day…**

Sonic and his family were heading to Rouge's place.

Sonic was running while holding Amy's eight layer cake she made for Rouge. It was a red velvet cake that had white frosting, and jewel shaped rock candies.

Momma, are we there yeeeet?" whined Dash, who was on Amy's back. Amy followed Sonic, who was followed by Zip.

"Almost there, sweetie." replied Amy

"Yea! I can't wait to go play at Mr. Shadow's house." Exclaimed Zip.

"Ohhh hold on, young man. Last time we were there, you kids flooded the house!" recalled Amy

"Yeah, don't scare your mom and dad again." Sonic said shivering. "Especially your dad, stupid water."

"Finnnne." muttered Dash and Zip

"It was a good thing Rouge was forgiving." said Amy.

"but Shadow sure wasn't." Sonic added.

The family stopped at the door. "So kids, I want you to behave during this party!" said Amy. "Or else.." she added making the kids shiver.

"I wonder what's worse. A robot invasion destroying the city or mom's wrath?" Dash asked.

"Definitely, mom's wrath…" answered Zip.

Sonic rang the doorbell which Rouge, the birthday girl, answered.

"Pinky! Big Blue, kids!" greeted Rouge. "Ooooh, Amy, I love the cake." Complimented Rouge.

"Thanks! Its red velvet."

"My favorite, oh won't you come in? asked Rouge, moving out the way. "Oh and kids, please don't flood my house again." She winked, making Dash and Zip blush in embarrassment.

"Hehe, yes ma'am." said Zip.

"Oh goodness, you guys are soooo adorable…" Rouge gushed in glee, hugging the two hoglets into her quite ample chest.

"Are these-" Zip started.

"The things mom said you're not supposed to touch… yes." Zip whispered, before being released

"Hey Guys!" greeted everyone else.

Tails, Knuckles, The Chaotix Team, Silver, Blaze, Sonia, Manic, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were all at the party, along with some other people Amy nor Sonic knew about. Shadow was there being antisocial, despite this being his house, but he tried for his wife to at least smile more. The room was filled with appetizer foods, drinks, candy and cakes

"Why don't you help yourself to my wife's food, there's plenty so help yourself."Shadow smiled widely, having a hard time. "Kill me…" he muttered.

"Oh Shadow, you act like being nice hurts or something." Rouge giggled, holding her who knows what number glass of wine in her hand, already feeling buzzed. "Oh, I just want to thank everyone for being here." She said, twirling in the air giggling.

"Is she already wasted?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

"You know how batty she is." answered Knuckles.

"Sooooo yes?" asked Sonic.

Amy turned to her children "Kids, I want you to play with the other children in the basement until we call you for cake."

"Gotcha." replied Zip and Dash, doing what they were told.

Rouge was giggling like a child while Shadow tried to keep his cool by being as "friendly" as possible while keeping an eye on his wife. This looked pretty entertaining to the party guests, especially to Sonic.

"And I would like to thank our beeeeeaaaaaauuutttiful children." She slurred. "They are just so so so so…..soooooo"

"Adorable?" added Tikal.

"Yes!" shouted Rouge in glee. "Just so adorableeee…"

"Yea pretty adorable until your cable and light bill goes up.." muttered Shadow.

"Oh don't be such a poopy head, Shaddy!" Rouge said.

Amy giggled a bit, "Poopy head…"

"Dang Rouge if we had a glass of booze for every cup glass you drank….damn, we'd have enough glasses to throw another party." Sonic said and chuckled.

"Are you trying to roast my wife?!" asked Shadow slowly approaching him.

"Whoa! Easy easy…" said Amy and Tails. Shadow crossed his arms.

In the basement, the kids were playing with toys, video games, or they ate food. They waited patiently them to be called for cake while having a good time.

"You really suck at that game, Zip." commented Ruby with a smirk.

"So? I lost a life! Get over it!" defended Zip. "Besides, I'm better than you at this!"

"No you're not, let me play!"

"But I died!"

"So? It's my turn!"

"Guys, we need to behave at mom's party." said Maria.

"Yeah, stop being mean!" yelled Dash.

"I swear Ruby and Zip fight a lot, maybe they should just get married and yell really loud in bed like what mom and dad do." Comment Frisk, a dark red colored echidna son of Knuckles and Tikal.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" the kids screamed.

"Maybe they should wait, they're clearly not mature enough." Said Aura, an albino hedge-cat and the daughter of Silver and Blaze and the mature one in the group.

"Uhh hello, you're a kid too!" yelled Ruby. Aura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I bet my dad can beat up your dad." Frisk with a cocky grin.

"Pffffftttt my dad can be your pops to next week!" defended Maria.

Sonic decided to head down to let the kids know that it was time for cake, but he was intrigued by the children's conversation.

Zip stood up. "Nah…it's obvious my dad can beat all of your dads up. He's the greatest and a hero! He's my hero…" Zip said, Sonic couldn't help but smile, trying to push back some tears.

"and don't you forget it." Sonic said, the children turned around.

"Dad!" Zip and Dash ran in unison to hug Sonic, but was surprised when sonic picked them up and place them on his back.

"Alright kids, cake's ready." Sonic announced. The kids cheered and ran upstairs.

"Let's race them dad!" yelled Zip.

Sonic smirked at the challenge. "Okay, hang on." He warned, using his sonic speed, he made it in a flash before the other kids. That was the day Sonic learned that he could be a hero even by doing the little things in life for his family.

 _Which is something Sonic could hold onto forever…_

The end


End file.
